the_after_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Shakers
Game Shakers is an American gaming sitcom by Dan Schneider. It premiered on September 12, 2015. It stars Cree Cicchino, Madisyn Shipman, Benjamin Flores Jr., Thomas Kuc, and Kel Mitchell. Plot The series revolves around two 7th graders, named Babe and Kenzie who create a multi-million-dollar gaming company along with superstar rapper Double G. In Brooklyn, New York Babe and Kenzie create a video gaming app called Sky Whale. When it becomes successful they make a gaming company along with Hudson. They later befriend Double G and his son Triple G. Characters * Babe co-creates Game Shakers when she was 12 years old. She always does her own thing and doesn't mind stepping on someone's toes to do it. She is confident, quick-witted, and fearless when it comes to making tough decisions. * Kenzie co-creates Game Shakers when she was 12 years old. She lacks social filter and tends to be extremely but makes up for her lackluster social skills with her incredible tech knowledge. * Triple G is the son of Double G and had a lavish childhood. But all he wants to do is be with children his own age. He eventually is hired by the Game Shakers. In Shark Explosion it is revealed his name is Grover. * Hudson is a friend of Babe and Kenzie as well as a member of Game Shakers. Despite knowing that he is not smart, Babe hires him because he is cute and does whatever they say. * Double G is a successful rapper and billionaire whose real name is Gall Griffin. He is unpredictable and determined to have as much fun as possible. With the help of Babe and Kenzie, he rediscovers his love of video games. Therefore he is in a partner ship with the Game Shakers. In the Season Finale of Season 1, he gets a trionic arm. Production When ordered to series in early 2015, it was planned that the first season would consists of 26 episodes, but only 20 of them aired and four of them were on Season 2. On July 25, 2015 it was announced that Special Guest Stars would be Matt Bennett, Yvette Nicole Brown, ProJared, GloZell, and Lazercorn. On March 2, 2016 it was announced that the series was renewed for a second season. Game Shakers was renewed for a third season on November 16, 2016. Episodes Season 1 26 episodes, aired on September 12, 2015 and ended on May 21, 2016 Season 2 24 episodes, aired on September 17, 2016 and ended on November 4, 2017 Season 3 18 episodes, aired in early 2018 and ended in late 2018 Ratings Season 1 * 20 episodes * First Aired: 1.98 viewers * Last Aired: 1.73 viewers * Average: 1.64 viewers Season 2 * 24 episodes * First Aired: 1.56 viewers * Last Aired: 1.38 viewers * Average: 1.43 viewers Season 3 * 18 episodes * First Aired: TBD * Last Aired: TBD * Average: TBD Awards & Nominations 2016 * Kids Choice Awards Mexico ~ Nomination 2017 * Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards ~ Nomination: 2nd place * Kids Choice Awards Mexico ~ Nomination * Kids Choice Awards Columbia ~ Pending Video Games * Sky Whale * Dirty Blob * Tiny Pickles * Punchy Face * Pop Star Surgeon * Scubaroo * Pick It, Scratch It, Pop It * Octopie * Psycho Beach Mummies * Ballerinas * Llama Llama Spit Spit * Dancing Crazy * Crime Warp * * *